1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the intake system of a direct fuel injection diesel engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional diesel engine has two intake ports, one of which is a swirl port which imparts a varying force to the swirl of intake air in accordance with the state of operation of the engine thereby reducing fuel consumption and increasing engine output power, while suppressing the generation of smoke. An example of such a diesel engine is shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 32812/1977.